cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Status Effect
Overview One of a variety of effects that alter the behavior, in a negative way, of the being it is applied to. Description A Status Effect is an effect that causes the target to behave in particular way, generally to its own disadvantage. A status effect may be the principal purpose of a power, or it may be a chance (often welcome) side effect of a power intended to cause damage. How Status Effects work A power that inflicts a status effect will do so for the duration of the power. If the status effect is only a side effect of a damaging instant attack, the status effect will have a separate duration. The duration of a status effect can often be extended by enhancements to the power or by other means. Each power also has a magnitude value associated with the status effect. The magnitude is compared to the status protection of target. If the magnitude exceeds the status protection against it, the target is affected by the status effect. Otherwise, the target is immune to the effect. Status effects stack: if a target is affected by more than one power that inflicts the same status, the magnitudes of the separate powers are combined (formula needed). If the resulting magnitude exceeds the protection against it, the target is affected by the status. As each new power is applied or wears off, the resulting magnitude is recalculated, and the target is afflicted or freed of the status as appropriate. Status Effect Varieties ; Confuse : In PvE, confused critters attack other critters. In PvP, confused players attack a random nearby target (friend or foe). ; Disorient (Stun) : Target is unable to use any powers, and is able to move only very slowly. All toggle powers are turned off. ; Fear (Terrorize) : Target will not attack unless attacked, and may run away. ; Hold : Target is unable to move or use any powers. All toggle powers are turned off. ; Immobilize : Target may not move. ; Knockback : An instant effect. Target is thrown directly away from the source of the effect, and must stand up before they can take any other action. (This is done automatically, but takes a short amount of time.) ; Sleep : Target is unable to move or use any powers. All toggle powers are turned off. Ends early if target receives damage, is healed, or is knocked back, up, or down. ; Slow : Target's movement speed is reduced. Often, target's recharge rate is reduced as well. ; Taunt : Compels the target to focus attacks on the source of the taunt. : PvE: source of the taunt is moved to the top of the target's aggro list, causing the target to attack the source of the taunt effect. : PvP: turns target in the direction of the source, and prevents the target from attacking anyone else for the duration of the effect. ; Placate : Compels the target to ignore the source of the placate effect. : PvE: source of the placate is removed from (and blocked from being added to) the target's aggro list for the duration of the effect. : PvP: target can not select the source of the placate effect for attacking for the duration of the effect. Suppression Status Effects